


it's not strange to spend time with a teammate

by strangulation



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Footjobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, and bratty akashi, i just love angry boner mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It IS when you're pressing your foot against his crotch when he's trying to read. </p><p> </p><p>(as always, i'm gross, sorry about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not strange to spend time with a teammate

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned

His palms itched.

He suppressed the urge to curl his fingers into tight fists, not keen on giving any indication of weakness that could be pounced upon in an instant. Even still, he knew Akashi could see right through every move he made, because Akashi was annoyingly perceptive and seemed to know every little thing going through Chihiro's head like some kind of freaky mind reader (hell, maybe he could read minds, who honestly knew anymore). 

"Go away." Chihiro muttered, putting the novel he was reading up closer to his face, purposefully blocking the other from his view. 

"Take a break," came resolutely back, and Akashi dared to move in close, lower the book Chihiro was trying to enjoy, and look him dead in the eye.

"Please." Came the belated "polite" response. 

Chihiro rolled his eyes before squarely looking his underclassman in the face.

"Look, not sure if you're aware but practice isn't until this afternoon. And right now? I'm busy." Okay he was being petulant, far from a cool, mature upperclassman, but he came to the roof to be alone, not to be talked down to by a brat.

Akashi simply smiled in a pitiful display of mock innocence if Chihiro ever saw one.

"This isn't about practice." The response was given, clear as day as if Akashi _wasn't_ standing there in a simple work out shirt, shorts, and…. compression socks? 

Chihiro couldn't _not_ observe people, their quirks and habits, what sort of personality they presented to the world. 

The fact of the matter was, Akashi _never wore knee high compression socks_. The older boy resisted the feeling of foreboding inching its way up his spine as Akashi demurely sat down across from him, as graceful and dignified as fucking ever. 

"What do you want from me?"

"Is it so strange to want to spend time with a teammate? You're being awfully strange," Akashi effectively took the words right out of Chihiro's mouth, as he leisurely stretched out his legs in front of himself. The bottom of his feet pressed up against the other's crossed legs but he didn't seem to mind much. Chihiro moved back an inch and uncurled his legs for good measure, defiantly edging away from the other's touch. The younger boy moved his feet back, and for a moment he thought he actually had won, but Akashi simply slipped off his school shoes, causing the upperclassman to inch back further.

"I'm getting comfortable," Akashi had the audacity to sigh like he was stating something particularly obvious as he placed his shoes to the side. He made a show of stretching, legs straight in front of him again, and for a _moment_ he was convincing. 

Until the side of his foot rested against Chihiro's thigh and lingered, rubbing gently against the other's leg.

"No." Chihiro's throat had gone dry and Akashi merely blinked up at him through his lashes.

"I can't even begin to know what you me-"

"Absolutely not," Chihiro pressed, jaw set sternly. He could feel his palms start to sweat and he could swear Akashi's eyes fucking _gleamed_. 

"But senpai," Akashi said in that voice, low and soft and deeply irritating in the way it made Chihiro shiver. It didn't help that the redhead was scooting closer,shorts riding up to expose his own thighs. His foot inched its way slowly up his upperclassman's inner thigh, legs parting just the slightest bit. "Is it wrong that I want to spend time with you?" 

"We're on a roof." 

"That you go to because no one comes up here and bothers you at all." The foot creeped even further up.

"We're at _school._ "

"Which you have skipped multiple times to be up here. Let me remind you, it reflects very poorly on me as president to have the students here skip class." It was hovering precariously above his crotch. 

With his last flimsy attempt thwarted, Chihiro muttered something indignant under his breath and looked down. 

And to his horror, he realized too late, Akashi absolutely did _not wear compression socks_. At this distance he could see they were made of a much more delicate material, something a girl might wear with her school uniform. Was Akashi wearing girl's knee highs? Chihiro was fucked. 

"If you're wondering if there's a uniform to match this, there is." Akashi spoke as casually as if he was speaking about the weather, and he finally pressed his foot down, kneading into the other's crotch, and ignoring Chihiro's sharp intake of breath. "I just assumed it should be saved for another time."

 _Another time_ echoed in Chihiro's brain and yes, he was definitely fucked. 

"Damnit." An eloquent response as he could muster with Akashi pressing into his hardening dick, the smooth material gliding easily over his pants. And the younger boy was content with taking his time, moving his foot in small circles over the tent currently growing under the material, clothed toes stretching to massage the tip. 

Chihiro needed his pants off. Now. Because even as fucked up as this was, his dick throbbed painfully against its restraints, unable to resist Akashi's ministrations. He moved to unbutton his pants slowly, being careful not to show anything but mild irritation on his face to mask any eagerness. But his plans were quickly thwarted when Akashi casually used his foot to swat the other's hands away, an expression of utter boredom written all over his face. 

"This is fine," Akashi said in a tone that broached no argument and went back to what he was doing. 

"You're an asshole." Chihiro was many things, but he wasn't a 3rd year going to let some bratty kid get the last word on how this was going to go down. 

"Language," came the simple response, and Akashi pressed his foot down, rubbing the heel vigorously up and down the other's length. Chihiro's breath came out in harsh pants, eyes glassy and focused on the foot working up and down from base to tip through his pants. He was mortified to find a slight stain appearing as precum undoubtedly dripped shamelessly in his boxers. He bit back a moan when Akashi added his other foot, one working its toes around the very tip of his dick, while the other pressed against the base.

"I didn't realize you could get off just from this. Does it really feel that good?" Akashi had no right sounding that composed, honestly. If someone came out to the roof to find the student council president getting another male student off with just his feet, the hell that would break loose. It was a mortifying thought, but the look on Akashi's face at being discovered would have been worth it, probably. 

"You're getting off to this right now," Chihiro bit back, looking pointedly down between the other's legs where he was, in fact, hard. The hypocrite. 

"Maybe," and Akashi sounded devilishly amused, increasing his pace. "But I'm not the one about to cum am I, _senpai_?" 

He practically purred and that was it. Chihiro bit his knuckle, hard, as he spilled in his own damn jeans like some kind of disgusting virgin. Before he could even finish blinking the stars from his vision, the younger boy had all ready slipped on his shows and headed towards the door with a light "see you at practice" like he hadn't given his upperclassman a goddamn footjob. 

And Chihiro was left there with a stain on his pants, seriously contemplating a new spot to hide out.


End file.
